Ground and harvest debris can pose a damage hazard to many types of vehicles. For example, in agricultural settings ground and harvest debris, such as corn stalks, can be equally detrimental to not only vehicle tires, but also the vehicle itself. Modern techniques for harvesting fibrous crops such as corn, and the like, require cutting or breaking the hard, rigid stalks several inches from the ground. The stubble that remains in the ground debris poses a hazard to the tires of farm equipment and farm equipment tires may represent a substantial financial investment, often costing in the thousands of dollars. As a result, many conventional technologies may have been developed to protect tires from damage by ground debris, especially for agricultural applications. However, the harvest debris is also likewise damaging to the vehicle. For example, conventional technology used to mount certain tire protection devices have openings that are exposed to the harvest debris. As a result, the harvest debris is captured and accumulates in the openings. After a period of time, the openings are packed full of harvest debris which is then often captured or accumulates elsewhere. The harvest debris can damage the mounts for the tire protection assemblies and other components of the vehicle to which such assemblies are connected. In addition, the accumulated harvest debris, over time, can decompose and exude malodorous fumes. These fumes can create an unpleasant environment for users that operate the vehicle.
The foregoing problems regarding the lack of protection techniques from harvest debris represent a long-felt need for an effective solution to the same. While implementing elements may have been available, actual attempts to meet this need may have been lacking. This may have been due to a failure of those having ordinary skill in the art to fully appreciate or understand the nature of the problems and challenges involved. As a result of this lack of understanding, attempts to meet these long-felt needs may have failed to effectively solve one or more of the problems or challenges here identified. These attempts may even have led away from the technical directions taken by the present technology and may even result in the achievements of the present technology being considered to some degree an unexpected result of the approach taken.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and assembly that can be used in connection with a vehicle, such as farm equipment, that effectively reduces the damage to the vehicle from harvest debris that may come into contact with the tires or other components of the vehicle. There additionally is a need for a method and assembly that prevents the accumulation of havest debris in or on the components that are attached to the vehicle to assist in the prevention of damage to the tires or other components of the vehicle. Still further, there is a need to prevent malodorous fumes from being produced due to the confinement of accumulated harvest debris.